the missing Organization files
by grifmaster93
Summary: roxas and Axel pull pranks,evil barney dolls are coming and death to all Organization members
1. the Beginning

-1Ok usually my stories are in script but I'll try it in story format.

**At the beginning of the day the organization was getting up to have breakfast. But little did they know they would find something that would change their lives forever.**

"Hi guys." said a sleepy Xemnas.

"What's going on." said a hyper Roxas

"What happened to you Roxas." Said Axel

"n-n-noth-nothing just one to many monster energy drinks and a lot of s-sug-sugar well playing Halo2 against some re-retarded 10 year old who PWNED me. O yeah Xibar I used your profile so if you get made fun of it's my fault." Roxas said I one big breath _he was purple for 30 seconds._

"Axel he's your problem now said Xemnas." after every one stopped laughing at Roxas for being purple

"why me." said Axel

"yeah why him." said Roxas after getting out a laptop and start typing still drinking monster.

"What are we going to do huh, huh, huh." yelled Roxas as he drank his 10th energy drink since breakfast .

"Where watching TV." said a annoyed Axel

"What are we going to watch." said a now even hyper Roxas.

"Happy Tree Friends." said a more annoyed Axel

**6, 1 hour episodes of happy tree friends. And for Roxas his 30 energy drink he had since the breakfast and is now insane in a sugar rush so bad that he cut him self and instead of blood he saw sugar.**

"Alright now Roxas… Roxas stop eating the wall and come here. Ok we are going to pull he best prank ever." Said the evil smiling Axel.

"What are we going to do Axel"said the now twitching insanely Roxas.

"Ok first where going to out a snake in Xemnas bed. Then where going to put non removable ink in Saixes sink so when he washes his hands the ink stays on his hands until he begs use for the ink remover." Said Axel smiling evilly.

**After they set the traps they waited in Axels** **room with walky talkys ** **listening and waiting.**

I hear something in Xemnases room said the calm Roxas

_Axel shook Roxas until he felt calm._

Over the walky talky they herd Xemnas say " OMG what the hell."

Over big burst of laughter from both of them they herd: "Marluxia is that a snake or are you happy to see me."

_Little did Xemnas know it was a snake and Marluxia was paralyzed because the snake was poisonous. Luckily Roxas had his tape recorded_

"OMG" said Axel laughing his head off " what in the world would make Xemnas say that.

"Wait" said Roxas thinking. If you rearrange his name you can spell his name M-E-N-S-E-X.

"Kid you're the greatest member since, since me." said Axel "kid I'm proud of you lets go get a red bull."

"Wait what about the ink in Saixes sink" said the happy Roxas.

_Just then they heard a scream loud enough to breakt he walky talky and the glass in the entire castle. Later everyone found out what they did and Xemnas and Saix beat the crap out of them.(literally) they crapped pants in pain._

**If you want me to make a sequel right a review. If I get more then 2 people saying they wanted a sequel or I might just ,make one for fun.**

_**The stickman king**_


	2. The day bad stuff happened

-1**The day bad stuff happened.**

**Every tried to forget about the pranks but every meeting Axel and Roxas pulled out a tape recorder and played Xemnas saying "Marluxia is that a snake or are you happy to see me." so it was hard to forget**

**Demyx had learned about free downloading so he downloaded a lot of anime and the song so you had a bad day and it annoyed the crap out of every one. Especially Axel.**

"_So you had a bad day you've taken one down you sing a bad song and you turn it around" sang the happy Demyx_

"OMG stop singing that crappy song" said Axel starting to shove 30 ear plugs in his ear.

"Ok I will stop singing" said Demyx happily.

**Demyx turns the song on stereo and after the song the Gwen Staffani halla back gurl.**

"Someone please kill me" said Axel setting his cloak on fire.

"Ok fast and painless or slow and painful" said everyone in the Organization

"What ever way will get the songs muffled." Said Axel still setting his cloak on fire.

"OMG the banana part to the halla back song." Said Axel pouring gasoline on himself.

_B for banana b-a-n-a-n-a b for banana_

"Someone kill me." Said Axel slamming his head against which made the song skip.

"Axel just go play your music." Said Xemnas

"Ok I will." Said Axel running up the stairs to his room

**Just then they herd I love you, you love me we all live in a happy family. They here the song stop and loud stomping.**

"Demyx I'm going to stop your crappy songs and if you replace my heavy metal with barney songs I'm going to burn your computer" said Axel getting madder by the second

**The next day Demyxes room caught fire but only his computer was burned.**

**End of 2**


	3. the card game

-1**The collectable card games.**

**I'm to lazy to write out a little beginning chapter so. Hahaha. O the card game I made is fake. _I hope_**

"Hay Roxas" said Axel with a light saber in his hand(don't ask why)

"I got these cool limited roboanimal cards" said Roxas shuffling threw cards "see look it's roborhino" said Roxas pulling out a card with a badly drawn rhino on it.

"OMG that is very very sad… but awsome. Where you get them." said Axel pulling out his weapons. " lets rob him for all of them.

**2 days and 10 robberies later.**

"I thought you knew where the card store was" said Axel nursing a gun shot wound to the arm.

"I do I just needed stuff." said Roxas reattaching his leg. don't ask

**After they rob the write store**

"Where did you guys get all those cards." said Demyx

"Uh, uh, no where" said Axel

"Well um say good bye to them" said Demyx

**1 hour later**

"Crycry wh-wh-why" said Axel crying that his favorite show was canceled.

"Axel and Roxas report to Axels room"

"Ok I don't know how and why you have all these cards but you cant have them until Christmas" said Xemnas

**At Christmas**

Yay I got robo animal card deck. Said Roxas

"k for our community service we have to sing carols" said Xemnas

Ok here's my carol _jingle bells crack sure smells from a mile away, people thought the dope house was really full of hay yay._

No yelled every one.

**The end**


	4. Barney dolls

-1The barney doll

Marluxia answered the door to the castle to a scared postman.

"here you go ma'am I'm mean sir" said the postman shaking.

"I'll just forget you said that cause I'm in a good mood" said Marluxia glaring at the postman with his hand out waiting for the mail.

"Well he-here you go sir" said the postman handing him the mail and running away

"Well time to see what we got" he said walking to the meeting hall.

" who's been sending me XEMNASMANSEX postcards" said Xemnas eating his cereal

"I-I-I don't know" said Axel laughing his head off

"Luxord what did you get"

"Another deck of cards that have you naked Xemnas" said Luxord handing the cards to Axel to burn them.

" Roxas what did you get" said Axel

"a barney doll" said Roxas handing it to Axel to burn which he then grabbed it with tongs, threw it to the ground and burned it there.

"I hate you, you hate me I'm going to kill someday teehee" said the Barney doll

"Why wont it die" said Axel throwing more fireballs at it

"I wont die nothing can kill me" said the Barney doll

"every one attack the evil thing" said Axel crying and throwing fireballs at it.

"who sent it" said Xemnas grabbing the box and scratching threw it. He stopped to see a little piece of paper that said hahaha try to destroy this thing signed Sora and the gang.

"some one make a portal and make it vanish to the moon" said Axel

"ok 3 2 1 go"

Weird noise

"Is it gone" said Axel coming out from behind his giant chair

"Yes I think it is" said Roxas

On the moon

"I will get you Organization" said the barney doll

The end…. Or is it


	5. the end is coming

-1I'm sorry the last one sucked but this one probably sucks more so bare with me here.

One mourning Axel woke up to the scream of Vexen.

"what the hell was that" said Xemnas at the meeting in the hall.

" I had the scariest dream" said Vexen " I was eating a pie and the pie ate me"

"someone has a issue over pie" whispered Axel to Roxas

" I have an Idea" said Roxas smiling evilly

" what do we do first" said Axel

" first we set up pie pictures in his room then we bake pies and place them everywhere" said Roxas

"good idea but Zexion works with him and he will smell all the pie" said Axel

"that's why we put pie in Xemnas room" said Roxas

After they put the pies in the 2 rooms they sat in Axels room and waited.

They heard Vexen scream loud and heard him and Zexion go to Xemnas room and more screaming. Then loud stomping to there room and loud knocking.

"we know it was you" yelled Vexen

Roxas said "screw you and teleported away"

2 min later

"o Roxas, O Roxas where are you." Shouted Axel

3 hours later

happy tree friend song "yay little squirrels dieing" said Roxas clapping

"the squirrel wont be the only thing dieing" said a mysterious figure

crack Roxas fell to the floor and wasn't found for 8 months.

any flamers will get shot, survors will get prosecuted at a court of law


	6. near the end

-1**The end is near prt2**

**After the Organization found Roxas dead they held a meeting everyone was there… except Axel because he was crying his eyes out.**

cry, crysaid Axel crying his eyes out

_**The door to his room opens**_

"Hello I-s-s any one there" Said Axel looking around the room seeing no one

"it's me again" said a Shadowy figure in the courner of his room

"OMG YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU" screamed Axel

_**Axels scream filled the castle they found him 2 minutes later.**_

"OK we have to find the killer" said Xemnas

_**A weird announcer comes out of nowhere and stops time.**_

"_now who killed Roxas and Axel Horribly was it one of the members, Sora and his gang, a random cereal killer, the barney doll still in space or was it me muhahahahahaha". said the in a high pitched voice._

"it wasn't me" said the Barney Doll trying to grab a comet to earth.

_**Back to the present**_

" it would have to be some one inside the castle" said Zexion

"but who" said Vexen

_**Later that night in Xemnas room**_

"o its time to check my email" said Xemnas "junk mail, junk mail, stuff about my name being made fun of o what's this_." "_go to the main hall at midnight" well ok.

_**At the main hall**_

"hello" said Xemnas holding a small Scooby Doo flashlight

" I want your soul" Said a dark figure

" What do you want with me" yelled Xemnas

" really I just told you like 5 seconds ago" said the figure

" I'm coming" screamed Xigbar the trigger happy assassin who kills flamers on fan fiction

" got to go" said the Dark figure

_**The lights turned on and Xigbar came running in with glass of water**_

"_THANK'S _XIGBAR YOU SAVED MY LIFE" said Xemnas shaking Xigbars hand and kissing his fingers

"really I just came down here because I forgot Mr. Jingles" said Xigbar pulling out the 23 year old teddy bear that he stole from my sister.

" that old thing" said Xemnas sighing "If Axel where alive I would make him burn that thing"

"he tried" said Xigbar pointing at a chard ear.

_**2 hours lat**er_

" how are you holding up" said Demyx strumming his Guitar

" I know who killed Roxas and Axel" said Xemnas shaking "it was…."

"_Who do you think it was" said a announcer_

"You cut me off asshole" said Xemnas

"Yeah I wanted to know who killed him but noo" said Marluxia

"_I'm sorry but I have to say the end" said the Announcer "you know for Dramatic effect cliff hangers"_

"Well I guess it would keep readers in suspense" said Vexen " they would probably read the next one for the ending"

"everyone kill the Announcer and Vexen please" said Xemnas " do it in memory of the Organization that have fallen this past year"

"_But but" _

"No buts. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!

**after** **killed the announcer and Vexen they all fell asleep in the meeting hall.**

The end is the next story Write reviews for Ideas

_**NO FLAMERS ANY FLAMER WILL DIE A THE HANDS OF XIGBAR AND A APPLE FULL OF RAZORS .**_


	7. the end or is it

-1The end

**Everyone in the Organization heard a strange ticking noise for to days and no one died so the remaining Organization where starting to freak out.**

"where's thatcoming from" said Xemnas

'tick, tick, tick"

"make it stop" said Demyx

'tick, tick, tick'

"I will find the source of the noise" said Zexion

**5 minutes later**

"guys you might want to look at this" said Zexion

"what"

"It's a bomb!!!!!!!!" said Zexion "IT SET FOR 5 MORE SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOLY……"

"HAHAHA I cant believe that they didn't find the bomb sooner" said Sora rolling on the floor laughing

"hahaha I cant believe that either." said Riku laughing next to him.


End file.
